gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion:Transitions/@comment-8915167-20150214194156
Awwwn j'ai adoré cet épisode. Je l'ai trouvé super bien écrit. J'ai surtout aimé le message qu'ils ont voulu faire passer à travers cet épisode. Puis y'avait pleins de souvenirs, je pleure. ;______; Beiste. J'étais contre ce changement de sexe car je pensais que ça allait être bâclé et raconté à la va vite, mais au final c'était plutôt bien écrit et tant mieux. La discussion avec Unique m'a beaucoup touché. Je l'ai trouvé très belle, et nécessaire. Puis revoir Unique c'est toujours ça, car un épisode sur les transgenres sans elle,'' no way'' ! Les scènes Sam/Beiste m'ont bien plu aussi. J'aime le fait que Sam soit là pour soutenir Beiste, et le défendre, pareil pour Spencer pour le coup. Puis Sue. J'aime bien ça. Je pense que je pourrai m'y faire au final. Les Vocal Adrenaline... si je pouvais pousser d'une falaise, je l'aurais fait ! Je sais bien que ça a toujours été leur style de toujours vouloir gagner, mais dans les anciennes saisons ça ne m'avait pas dérangé plus que ça, alors que là, j'ai juste trouvé ça barbant. Même si le coup des oeufs sur Blainchel : yes. Un petit souvenir de la S1. C'était cool. 8D Et je suis très content que Will ait démissioné. Car sa vraie place est à McKinley, je me demande toujours ce qu'il a été foutre à Carmel. Sinon : EMMA EST DE RETOUR (pour nous jouer un mauvais tour ♪) hum. Je suis hyper content. Elle apporte un petit quelque chose, je saurais pas dire quoi mais un truc important et la revoir, ça m'a fait super plasir. La scène dans le parc avec bébé Schuester était trop choupicute. La scène à l'appartement était très bien aussi, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle m'a rappelé les anciennes saisons. Et jusqu'à cet épisode je n'avais pas remarqué combien Wemma m'avait manqué. La fête chez Rachel : encore un petit souvenir ! Ca m'a rendu bien nostalgique sur le moment. Même si le thème de la fête était triste, l'ambiance elle ne l'était pas. J'ai trouvé super adorable qu'ils dansent tous ensemble, s'éclatent et tout. Par contre Samchel, no. Leur scène dans la chambre était magnifique jusqu'à ce qu'ils se jettent dessus. Comment gâcher un beau moment en 2 secondes. Bref. Les photos sur le mur (dont certains tirées de l'imagination de Rachel XD), j'ai eu mal à mon petit coeur. Ca me manque vraiment l'ancien temps là. Beaucoup. ;_; Une chose m'a énervé. La scène Blaine/Dave. J'ai voulu faire bouffer le plancher à Blaine, sérieusement. J'aurai été Dave, je lui en aurais collé une. Dave m'a vraiment brisé le coeur. Mon pauvre bébé. Il était tellement adorable et il a été tellement (même trop) gentil et compréhensif. Je voulais lui faire le plus gros câlin du monde. De toutes façons, il mérite LARGEMENT mieux que Blaine. Je le veux heureux avec un homme qui ne se servira pas de lui. Mais après, j'ai retrouvé le sourire quand Blaine est arrivé dans la salle de chant. J'ai eu un fou rire. «''Blaine, this is Walter.» '' Mwahahahahaha in your face Anderson. ''Ah j'en ris encore. Bon bref. Chansons/Performances : 'You Give Love A Bad Name : 'J'aime bien l'audio mais sans plus. Pareil pour la performance, du V.A quoi donc rien de nouveau. 'Same Love : 'J'adore l'audio, j'appréhendais un peu ce duo mais au final je le trouve très bon, avec une jolie performance qui marque le retour d'Unique, yes ! 'All About That Bass : 'Ce duo déchire ! Mais il est parfait. Rien qu'à l'audio je pouvais m'empêcher de danser mais alors avec la performance, c'était pire ! XD Ca sentait la bonne humeur tout ce petit monde. Amber et Noah ont fait un super boulot. Puis Kartie qui dansent ensemble, je dis oui oui oui. 'Somebody Loves You : 'Ah que j'aime ce duo ! Il est juste parfait. Il bouge grave ! La performance est juste à mourir de rire. Spencer en tutu, Madison en licorne, Mercedes en ange ou Artie en pharaon.. Je meurs. XD 'Time After Time : 'Ma performance préférée de l'épisode. Je l'ai trouvée touchante. L'audio est très beau. Mon préféré. Leurs voix s'accordent très bien. Mais pendant la performance j'ai lâché quelques larmes. Pendant qu'ils décrochaient les photos du mur pour les mettre dans l'album, et puis voir les photos bouger, ah mon dieu, pourquoi me faire ça ? ;_____________________; C'était juste magnifique. 'I Know Where I've Been : 'Très beau solo d'Unique. Je le trouve très bien. Mais j'aime surtout la performance car elle est géniale, toutes ces personnes transgenres réunies sur scène, c'était génial, ils avaient l'air si proche, j'en ai eu des frissons ! C'était beau. ;_; Voilà voilà. Next week : l'épisode que j'attends le plus. Le mariage Brittana. Are you guys ready ? Cause I'm not. ''Je suis pas prêt à la montagne de feels que va me causer cet épisode. Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir me relever après. Rien que la promo me donne super envie. *w* J'ai hâte !